Winter Wonderland
by Jen-NCIS-Lover
Summary: John decides to show his team one of his old traditions on their mandatory day-off! Heading to an Off-World planet full of snow he has one thing in mind… tobogganing! Snow, Snowball fights, tobogganing, and McKeller! First SGA fic! Complete!


**Winter Wonderland  
* A Stargate Atlantis Fan Fiction ***  
_**By Jennifer C. aka Jen-NCIS-Lover**_

* * *

**Summary:**

**The holidays finally arrive and John has an idea of something to do on his team's mandatory day-off! Heading to an Off-World planet full of snow he has one thing in mind… tobogganing! Snow, Snowball fights, tobogganing, and more! McKeller! Please read and review! First attempt at a SGA fic!**

* * *

**A/N- Thanks for dropping by my fanfiction! **

**This wasn't supposed to be my first try at an SGA fic… I was going to post my new series "Finding Faith" but it's taking me longer then expected to write the first 4 chapters. **

**So I was going to write and post my pre-Finding Faith Series tag for it… but I wrote chapter one, hated it. Put it into a separate document and restarted… hate it too… I'm not having very good luck so when this little fic popped into my head; I just had to write it!**

**Sorry if anything is Out of Character… But please let me know!**

**I'm still trying to figure out the characters speech patterns too… I used to write only for NCIS (Thus the pen-name) so I really got a good feel for the speech patterns. I just started with this series in January when I accidentally opened a SGA fic instead of a NCIS fic and fell in love with the series! **

**Any pointers or helpful hints are **_**GREATLY**_** appreciated!**

**Oh, and does anyone know what the coordinates of the stargate mean? All I know is that there are 7… the first 6 are the coordinates of the destination and the 7th is for the place where the stargate lies. I don't know what to put for the addresses so for now I'm just gonna make it up =) **

**Well, enough of my talking… Now onto the story! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I sadly don't own SGA… If I did, the series wouldn't be cancelled and I would have stared on the show… All mistakes are mine! (Yes, I do have an addiction to comas =D ) **

* * *

**Atlantis Gate Room  
9:27am**

John stood in the gate room, waiting for the rest of his team to arrive. It was a mandatory day off and since the holidays were closing in on them, he decided to show them all a tradition his family used to have.

Weeks before the date, he explained his plan to Woolsey and got him to grant the gate travel in advance. He made sure that all that he needed would be arriving on the Daedalus, but his final task, was getting his team to agree to come. Teyla easily agreed, Ronon just shrugged in the affirmative, but Rodney was slightly harder.

**~ SGA ~ SGA ~ McKeller ~ SGA ~ SGA ~**

"I'm far too busy for your fun and games," He said without thinking it over more then a few seconds and even without looking up from his work.

Sheppard quickly thought of a plan, "Keller will be there."

That got his attention, "Jennifer _will_ be there?"

"Yeah."

"Ok, I'll go." He said before turning back to his work.

John walked away towards the infirmary. All he had to do was get Keller to come and everything was set.

He explained his plan to her and her eyes lit up excitedly, "Oh that sounds wonderful! I'd love to go!" She thought about it for a second and her smile dropped, "But I can't go. I'm stuck on duty that day."

"I'll see if I can't pull some strings," John replied, trying to remember who owed him favors.

Finally he had figured it all out. He had gotten one of the hot new doctors, Anna, to take over that day only if he agreed to take her out on a date. He agreed, not that he minded either; she was very nice… and cute.

**~ SGA ~ SGA ~ McKeller ~ SGA ~ SGA ~**

"Thanks again John for getting someone to cover for me today." Jennifer said as she pulled on her hat and mitts.

"Don't worry 'bout it." He replied as Teyla and Ronon joined them, "Hey guys."

"Good morning John." Teyla greeted.

A few minutes later John looked at his watch, 9:37, "Where's McKay. He's late."

Just at that very moment, Rodney came down the hallway and met up with them. He was wearing an extremely puffy brown coat, mitts, and a scarf.

"Nice of you to join us McKay, now we can get going." He grabbed his huge duffle bag and motioned for Chuck to dial he gate.

**  
N23-4MM  
9:40am**

The team stepped out of the gate into bright sunlight and snowy landscape of N23-4MM. "Come on, Major Lorne said it's only about a mile from the gate." Sheppard said, taking the lead.

Finally Sheppard stopped at the top of a hill. John and Jennifer dropped their bags and pulled out a few things before dropping the bags beneath a tree.

"What is that?" McKay asked, pointing to a rolled plastic tube Jennifer was holding.

She pulled of the elastic holding it together and unrolled it, "This, is a crazy carpet!"

"A what?"

She grabbed his hand, "Here, I'll show you. Sit."

He looked hesitant for a second but sat. Jennifer sat in front of him and pulled his hands around her so he could hold on. McKay blushed but grabbed onto the handles as John whispered to Ronon, who moved forward and gave them a huge push forward, sending them flying down the hill.

Finally they reached the end of the slope, but only to flip over when they hit a small drift, forming a sort of ramp.

Jennifer landed on top of Rodney, and Rodney landed on his back, causing them both to now be face to face. McKay smiled and reached up, tenderly placing a kiss on her lips. Jennifer returned it only to hear a shout from the top, "Oh get a room! Clear the track!" John yelled from the top.

In his duffle, he had packed a snowboard and two flying saucers. John had the snowboard on and was waiting for them to clear the "track" so he could go.

They got up and brushed the snow off each other. Rodney grabbed the sled in one hand and Jennifer's hand in the other and they started to trek back up the hill.

"Kowabunga!" Sheppard yells as he pushes off and gains speed as he sets off down the hill.

As Jennifer and Rodney make it up to the top of the hill, Sheppard makes it down to the bottom.

"Race you to the bottom." Ronon said to Teyla, throwing her one of the flying saucers and taking one for himself. Teyla grinned and nodded, catching it swiftly before pushing off at the same time Ronon did, tearing down the hill. Little did they know, that flying saucers have the tendency to go quite fast and spin. Who made it down first was too close to call.

**~ SGA ~ SGA ~ McKeller ~ SGA ~ SGA ~**

Everyone sat at the bottom of the hill, laughing at the event that had just happened. The girls and McKay decided to sit off while John and Ronon had a snowboard competition. Of course, Sheppard just had to make it harder so he added more snow, which was thankfully packing snow, to the pre-made drift and created a four foot ramp. They both would go three runs and McKay, Jennifer, and Teyla would judge to see who won.

The first 2 runs went smoothly, but on the third run Ronon took the lead. John knew he couldn't afford to lose at his own game so he knew he'd have to do something spectacular at the end jump. Teyla signaled for him to start and he did.

He plummeted down the hill, picking up as much speed as he could. At the end he soared up the ramp, throwing himself into a 360 as he did, only to crash land in front of a tree. Of course, if that wasn't embarrassing enough, when he hit the ground, it had enough power to send a small tremor up the tree. That added with the gust of wind that mysteriously appeared, the snow on the branch above him fell on top of him.

Standing up, he was covered in snow head to toe, looking a lot like the abominable snowman, "Oh haha. Very funny."

He brushed off the snow and grabbed a bit, forming it into a snowball, he threw it at an unsuspecting Rodney.

"Ah! Hey!" He cried, then retaliated, throwing it at John, but missing and hitting Ronon instead.

Soon there was a full blown snow ball fight. Rodney grabbed Jennifer and pulled her behind the ramp, giving them a shield against the snowy-battle.

Jennifer looked down, realizing that they were still holding hands and gave it a squeeze. He responded my capturing her soft lips in his. She kissed back passionately. They both didn't know how much long passed but the next thing they knew, they were being pummeled by snowballs, "Get a room!" Sheppard called back over to them.

Soon time was up and everyone packed up what they had brought and started their mile walk back to the stargate. Jennifer and Rodney picked up the tail end and grabbed each others hands. They both had secretly missed the warmth they shared when they held the other. They both shared a smile and caught up to the team as the snow started to fall in big fluffy flakes.

Teyla threw her head back in laughter at one of the boy's jokes, Ronon just smiled, Jennifer placed Rodney's arm around her shoulder, which he allowed happily, and John just smiled. Who knew a simple tradition of going tobogganing with family and friends could be such a wonderful experience.

"Sleigh bells ring, are you listening. In the lane, snow is glistening. A beautiful sight,  
we're happy tonight. Walking in a winter wonderland."

"Gone away is the bluebird. Here to stay is the new bird. He sings a love song, as we go along. Walking in a winter wonderland."

"Later on, we'll conspire. As we dream by the fire. To face unafraid, the plans that we've made, Walking in a winter wonderland. Walking in a winter wonderland. Walking… In a Winter Wonderland!"

* * *

_**The End!**_

**A/N- Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed! Sorry about any OOC!**

**I don't think anyone would have noticed, but my stargate address; N234MM actually stands for November, 2, 3, 4 Mickey, Mouse. That was what Walt Disney's Private Jet was known as =) I know that from the Walt Disney World ride in Florida called "The Backlot Tour" where you actually see the jet. I couldn't come up with an address so I just put something down =D **

**Again, I hope you enjoyed it! Please Review! And any pointers or helpful hints are **_**GREATLY**_** appreciated!**

**Thanks,  
Jen***


End file.
